Berbagai kegajean dalam kebersamaan
by crispy n yummy
Summary: Kumpulan oneshoot kekonyolan team seven. Naruto kedip kedip nggak percaya, sasuke geleng geleng kepala, sakura nepuk jidatnya./"woy dilarang KDRT di toko buku taukk"/. Baca aja deh.


**Kegajean dalam kebersamaan a naruto fanfic.**

Disclaimer: naruto © masashi kishimoto.

Author: crispy n yummy-chan

Genre : humor/ frienship.

Rated : T

chara : team seven

Warning : OOC, no EYD, humornya pada maen petak umpet jadi nggak kelihatan.

**Author's Note**: fic ini sebenarnya kumpulan oneshoot yang ku jadiin multi chapter. Dan karena fic ini bergenre humor/frienship, jadi nggak ada pairing di sini. Oh ya, guy sensei juga nongol lho disini. Hehe... pokoknya happy **RnR**!

* * *

chapter 1 : toko buku

.

.

team seven setelah perang dunia shinobi ke empat makin lengket aja. Dan team seven baru itu kini beranggotakan 5 orang. Siapa lagi kalo bukan si blonde naru dobe,sasu-chan si pantat ayam, sakura jidat, sai si seniman kakap, dan kakashi sensei yang nggk lepas dr icha ichanya tentunya. (di keroyok team seven),

okeh okeh... Lewati aja yang barusan.

Hari ini seolah hari paling Paling PALING! Membosankan seantero konoha bagi tiga orang cowok dan seorang cewek yang lagi kurang kerjaan ini, siapa lagi kalo bukan team seven yang lagi nganggur se nganggur nganggurnya sementara sensei mereka keenakan menghadiri acara tasyakuran di kantor hokage dalam rangka telah berakhirnya perang dunia. Namun karena sai ketularan virus masa mudanya guru gai, cowok berkulit pucat itu berniat menciptakan kebersamaan dan mengembalikan semangat masa muda dengan gejolak api yang membara sambil berkata " bagaimana kalau kita ke toko buku" dengan senyuman yang dibuat buat pada rekan rekan setimnya. Yang sebenernya belum nunjukin tanda tanda terserang virus guy sensei. Dan dengan berbagai alasan rekan rekannya menerima ajakannya dengan ogah ogahan.

' boleh juga ke toko buku, dari pada kurang kerjaan nangkring di atas pohon terus terusan ntar masuk angin' demikian alasan sasuke yang sendari tadi merasakan semilir angin di atas pohon kelapa. Heh? Lagian siapa suruh kurang kerjaan kayak gitu. Masuk angin baru tau rasa lu.

Sedangkan naruto yang sendari tadi melamun di bawah pohon tergugah oleh suara mendesah nan menggoda sa-...ehem salah genre. Naruto yang melamun dikagetkan suara sai. Tapi toh naruto tetep setuju setelah inget kata kakeknya bahwa melamun tak baik untuk pencernaan. Emang ada?.

Kalo sakura gak pikir panjang. Cewek pink itu emang udah bosan tingkat dewa. Gak ada alasan buat nolak ajakannya sai. Karena cewek pink itu sudah kewalahan ngitung serangga yang keluar masuk mulutnya naruto pas lagi ngelamun sambil melongo. Dan berbagai alasan absurd lainnya yang menggambarkan kegajean mereka di dalam kebersamaan team seven.

Di Toko Buku.

"ohayoooou...para pemuda dengan semangat masa muda yang cetar membahana menggelora!".

"huwaaaa...". Semua tereak tak tekecuali. Baru masuk toko aja para sejoli itu udah di suguhi pemandangan makhluk berpakaian serba ijo dengan model rambut mangkok dan alis tebel serta gigi kinclongnya kayak di iklan pasta gigi 'close set'. Mereka terlonjak kaget dan menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut langka dengan rambut melawan gravitasi alias jebrak kayak orang abis kesetrum.

Guru guy namanya. Orang yang super duper hyper kuadrat kelewatan pede plus narsisnya. Orang yang sekarang mendelik ke arah naruto dkk. Otomatis mereka udah merinding disko. "g...gg..guy sensei". Sakura kabakan sendiri. Sementara guy sensei makin mendelik ke arah sakura "hoho, apakah kalian para anak muda kesini mau beli buku ku". Sambil ngeluarin

Benda persegi panjang dari balik punggungnya pada empat serumpun itu. "UAPHAAA..." NaruSaruSaiSaku pun cengo melongo dengan benda yang dihadapkan di masing masing muka cengo mereka.

Yak, sebuah buku ber cover super cetarrr membahana bertuliskan 'KIAT KIAT MENIGKATKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA' warna ijo dengan efek 3D plus background ngejreng warna kuning. Naruto kedip kedip nggak percaya. Sasuke geleng geleng kepala. Sakura nepuk jidatnya. Sai senyum senyum gaje ngeliat foto guy sensei yang topless dan cuman pake boxer bergambar hulk sambil ngacungin jempolnya plus giginya yang cling clig terpampang di cover buku tersebut. "gimana hmm,,, tertarik sama buku pembangkit masa muda ini?". Sambil unjuk gigi dengan efek kinclong kinclong.

"e..emm,baca baca isinya dulu deh, iya kan guys". Sambil ngedipin sebelah matanya pada rekan setimnya. Sai yang udah ketularan virus masa mudanya gai sensei atau emqang udah demen pada buku ijo itu sukses bikin sobat sobatnya yang masih normal ikut ikutan baca buku gaje itu. "i..iya sai, kami liat liat dulu isinya". Entah kenapa para sobatnya itu selalu nurut omongannya sai ya?. Ternyata eh ternyata, di balik kedipan mata dan senyum palsu nan membahana itu ada deathglare limited edition yang menggelora.?. Sai diem diem serem juga. Xixi...

"nah, gitu donk. Di jamin setelah baca buku ini kalian nggak loyo lagi dan yang pasti semangat masa muda semakin menggelora"." yooo...!" Tausiyah guy sensei dengan background lope lope. Di tambah yell dari si cowok blonde yang nimbruk tiba tiba meriahin suasana.

" nar, ngapain lo ikutan tereak? Emang lo demen sama buku ijo itu?". Sasuke refleks. Abis naruto tereak tepat di kuping cowok pantat uchiha itu sampai sampai rambut pantat ayamnya jingkrak dan berubah bentuk pantat ayam nungging. Bayangin aja deh.

Yang di bentak malah masang tampang innocent " ngg, enggak kok, gue cuman meriahin suasana".

BLETAK BLETAK

"Woy!, dilarang ada KDRT di toko buku taukk!" si cewek pink udah h geram hingga double jitakan melayang gratis buat SasuNaru.

"EHEMM., jadi baca bukunya nggak neehh..". Suara baritone yang ooc beudh dari mister guy membubarkan acara reunian mereka.?. "hehe... Jadi kok sensei". Sai merenggut paksa buku yang disodorkan padanya. Sementara para sobatnya ogah ogahan ngambilnya. Guy sensei terus mendelik pada empat serumpun yang tengah membuka lembar demi lembar buku karyanya. Suara jangkrik pun turut menyertai kekhusyukan team seven membaca buku ijo itu tanpa bersuara. Tapi jika anda memasuki inner mereka pasti anda akan tutup kuping akan kegaduhan dari komentar masing masing tentang gajenya buku itu.

Contohnya sasuke : "ck, buang buang waktu aja, waktuku lebih berharga buat baca icha icha tactisnya kakashi ketimbang baca buku absurd ini". Hoho, diem diem sasuke pernah nyentuh buku oren itu. Jangan jangan cowok ini dah ketularan mesumnya kakashi. Ck ck ck, dasar pantat ayam... Author geleng geleng kepala.

Baiklah, kita beralih ke cowok blonde. Kayaknya, mukanya sih serius banget baca tuh buku. Tapi setelah author liat batinnya sedang menggebu gebu. Whats?

Dia bilang kayak gini..." orang bodoh mana yang mau mencetak buku absurd ini, siapa itu orangnya udah kelewatan deh" JLEBBB... sipp deh komentarnya *keprok keprok*. Nggak cuman naruto, cewek pink di sebelahnya pun ikutang ngeramein acara komen berjama'ah mereka

Sakura: " duh, amit amit deh guy sensei ini, (ngelus jidat) nggak inget umur masih narsis aja nih orang, liat aja deh posenya paraaaahh banget and malu maluin aliansi sihinobi aja. pasti Lebih kece kalo gue yang terpampang di covernya" sakura mandangin cover buku tersebut sambil mbayangin dirinya yang lagi berpose ala cerribel terpampang di cover itu. bayangin deh pemirsa.

Nggk jauh dari sakura jidat, seorang cowok zombie alias sai baca bukunya sambil bersandar di sebuah rak buku. Author dibikin ngelus dada karna tingkahnya. Gimana coba? Sai kan sejak jaman kek madara emang hobi baca buku. Tapi kali ini kelewatan deh. Abis kerasukan apa nih cowok sampe nyengir bahkan cekikikan baca buku gaje itu.

Sasuke mutar bola matanya bosan. Buku ijo itu kini beralih fungsi jadi kipas di tangannya. Lamanya nungguin salah satu dari mereka ada yang bilang 'gue nggak minat sama nih buku' juga bikin naruto tepar di tempat. Apa susahnya sih bilang gitu aja ke guy sensei. Emangnya guy sensei itu kolor ijo ya?

"gimana hmm..?". Guy sensei yang setia melototin team seven sejak 1 abad yang lalu minta kejelasan nasib bukunya. Naruto bingung, tapi yang jelas dia nggak rela sepeserpun dari dompet kodoknya buat beli buku gak jelas asal usulnya itu.

" e..emm, ijin rundingan bentar ya guy sensei". Sontak tangannya nepuk pundak sobat sobatnya mengisyaratkan agar segera bikin konfrensi meja kotak.

" pssst... Gue yakin kalian semua pasti berpikiran sama kayak gue ". Pernyataan naruto di balas anggukan dari SasuSaiSaku yang sebenernya nggak tau maksudnya naruto ngomong gitu. Kalo sasuke ngira naruto berpikiran sama kalo buku itu lebih nista dari icha icha. Kalo sakura ngira naruto berpikiran sama soal covernya yang perlu di ganti. Kalo sai? Dia nggak nggak mikir apapun soalnya pikirannya udah konselet sejak jaman om hashirama. " jadi, teme, lu aja yang ngomong sama guy sensei". Naruto sambil nunjuk lobang idungnya sasuke. " he? Kok gue sih, suruh sai saja sono yang udah bikin kita baca buku absurd ini". Sangkalnya dengan tatapan 'nurut ato gue chidori lo' pada sai dan di bales tatapan 'woke boss' darinya.

Jadilah sai yang ngomong " guy sensei". "iya...". Orang yang di panggil udah berplower plower nggak karuan. "jadi kita..."

"yaaaa...". Mata ber lope lope. SasuSakuNaru pingsan. Kelamaan sih...

" kita MAU BELI BUKUNYA SELUSIN iya kan guys". Sambil nyengir 10 jari.

GUBRAAAKK

SasuSakuNaru pingsan untuk kedua kalinya. Sebenernya naruto ngira rekan setimnya berpikiran sama kalo buku ijo tadi kelewatan nista dan mereka bakalan nolak buat beli bukunya. Kalo saran author sih, jangan kepedean deh nar, ngira temen mu sehati sejiwa dan sejalan sama lo. Hehe...

Dan saat sai noleh ke belakang, ketiga sobatnya udah pada ngacir ke bagian rak buku yang lain. "guys..?" sai celingukan. Dari kejauhan terdengar cekikikan sasuke lagi baca buku di bagian majalah dewasa. Dan kehebohan sakura ngomentari berbagai pose model di tabloid harian konoha dan nyamain sama dirinya. Kalo naruto anteng banget. Soalnya lagi baca buku buku tentang akutansi.?.

Begitulah kegajean team seven dalam kebersamaan mereka. (Geleng geleng kepala). Rukun banget kan.?. Biarpun chapter ini tamat dengan nggak berperi keteamseven-an banget deh...

TBC

* * *

**Author's note **: huufft... Selesai juga chapter ini. (menghela napas sepanjang 2 Km.?.). Bener gak kata author soal warning di atas?. *nunjuk nunjuk warning bagian 'humor lagi maen petak umpet'*. Bener kan sas?

Sasuke: XiXixi...*masih cekikikan di rak buku bagian majalah dewasa*

Author: heehh., lupain aja uchiha itu. Mendingan readers ngereview aja my first fanfic ini.

Kritik atau saran diperlukan buat kedepannya. Ok. See you...


End file.
